The Black Storm
The Black Storm was an Imperial xenocidal purgation campaign conducted by the Rebutors Space Marine Chapter against the vile xenos menace - the Tyranids - to remove their foul presence from the Chapter's agriculture world of Fortis Tertius. History In the early days of the 41st Millennium, the Rebutors took part in no Imperial affairs, nor enacted any campaigns. The immense amount of resources consumed during the Crusade of the Ages left the Chapter immobile for a period of time after their greatest success. Beneath the nose of the Chapter, a dark presence began to consume Fortis Tertius, the Agri-World of the Chapter. A genestealer cult had formed upon the planet, answering to the will of the Hive Mind. Eventually, the cult drew the attention of the Chapter. Initially, it was believed to be cult dedicated to Chaos, which prompted the Chapter to reluctantly involve the Inquisition. However, as time passed, the mannerisms of the cult directed the Rebutors to believe that it was not in fact a Chaos cult. Grand Paladin Hruldus Tylian immediately declared that the planet be culled, and sent the Veteran 1st Diocese and the 2nd Diocese to the planet. The Chapter Headquarters questioned the dispatch of the 1st Diocese, to which Hruldus responded that it was a "dire necessity." Led by Reverend Vyolnar Straund, The Judges of the Rebutors 1st Diocese, fitted with powerful Indomitus Terminator armor scoured the planet in search of the genestealer cult. Every reserve Judge was dispatched to the Agri-World to accompany the 1st Diocese. Unfortunately, the arrival of the Rebutors was untimely, and soon emerged a tendril of Hive Fleet Behemoth. Upon the arrival of the Tyranid threat, the skies of Fortis Tertius turned black with smoke and decimation. The genestealers ravaged through the planet, shaking it to the very core. Immediately, the 1st Diocese engaged the dreadful xenos. Grand Paladin Hruldus himself took command of the operation, fitted with his own set of Terminator armor. Upon the surface of the planet fought the Grand Paladin and the Veteran Company, and in high orbit fought the Grand Admiral and the entire Chapter Fleet, destroying endless waves of Tyranid devourers. With every death of a battle-brother, his DNA was assimilated by a genestealer, becoming a driving force of the Hive Mind. Because of the dire nature of the situation, the Ordo Xenos was informed and immediately Inquisitors were dispatched to aid the Rebutors in their defense of the Fortis System. Inquisitor Alexandrus Steinbrendt was warmly welcomed by the struggling Chapter, a rare occurrence for the Rebutors to praise the Inquisition. Steinbrendt and Hruldus, in an unlikely alliance, coordinated offensive efforts against the mindless devourers. Steinbrendt's Inquisitors suggested to him that Exterminatus was their best option, however he knew that no Exterminatus could halt the advance of the Tyranid Hive Mind. Instead, he sent Inquisitors to infiltrate breeding grounds and sabotage them. While the Inquisition worked on weakening the structure of the Tyranid invasion, the Rebutors carved through the endless hordes upon the front lines. The Fleet of both the Rebutors and the Ordo Xenos set up a blockade, warding off the Tyranids from infesting other planets within the Fortis System. Reverend Vyolnar Straund lost his life to a Carnifex, leaving the 1st Diocese without a leader. However, Dorian Torloff, a young Rook of an Exmplar Squad took up the responsibility of the Reverend, leading the entire Diocese against the Tyranids. To the surprise of Grand Paladin Hruldus, this relatively inexperienced Rook was a natural-born leader, and saw the 1st Diocese push back the Tyranid hordes with much more success than Vyolnar Straund had. After months of battle and darkness upon the planet, the devourers of the invading Hive Fleet began to wane. The combined efforts of the Ordo Xenos and the Rebutors had proved successful. Despite all, however, the planet of Fortis Tertius lay in utter ruins. The planet had been fractured by the might of the Tyranid devourers. The once vital Agri-World lay now a Dead World, one that crumbled away with each passing day. After all was said and done, Dorian Torloff was elected Reverend of the 1st Diocese, to eventually become the next Grand Paladin upon the death of Hruldus Tylian. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Rebutors Category:Space Marines